WWE ole
by Bennacker
Summary: COMPLETO. WWE crea una liga en España: OLE. Un casting encuentra los luchadores y se adaptan los eventos oficiales. Un homenaje al Pressing Catch. Requiere: Sentido del humor y cierto nivel de fanatismo
1. OLE

**WWE ¡Olé!**

-I-

El éxito de audiencia que tuvo una reposición de un combate de 1991 (se enfrentaban **Hulk Hogan** –cuando tenia pelo- y **Undertaker** –cuando entraba al ring en una moto-) propició que la **WWE** creara una franquicia en España; la nueva liga de lucha se llamó **OLÉ**.

Ésta es la historia inventada de una ficción basada en hechos reales.

Un buen día se llamó a las superestrellas y se les entregó un cheque en blanco. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con el cheque, pero ni una sola fue capaz de ubicar España en el mapa de Asia. El que más cerca estuvo, fue **Santino Marella**, que señaló su país: Albania (aunque él diga que es italiano, su carné de conducir dice otra cosa). Las demás superestrellas lo tomaron por un empollón y le dieron una tunda de hostias (merecida en cualquier caso).

El manager de la compañía, el señor **McMahon,** consultó con su asesora internacional (su asistenta, una ulebezkiana con muy mala uva) que le dijo que haría el ridículo si mandaba a un grupo de luchadores incultivados. **McMahon** pensó entonces en mandar al único luchador que tenía un título universitario: **Festus** (¿Qué pasa?).

Desgraciadamente, **Festus** tenía una ponencia en Harvard, y rechazó con una carta con tan bellas palabras y de una forma tan elegante, que a **McMahon** casi le saltaron las lágrimas.

**Festus** había escrito: No.

Se decidió entonces reclutar a luchadores locales mediante un _casting_, y mandar algún luchador de la **WWE** para que ayudase a levantar la audiencia del programa. Se acordó que fuera **Undertaker** por dos razones:

1) Era el único luchador cuyo nombre había sido traducido en España (donde es conocido como **El Enterrador**).

2) Como dormía en un ataúd, clavaron la tapa con unos clavos del 7 (ver **Bricomanía** para más datos), lo facturaron en un avión, y cuando salió ya estaba con los objetos perdidos de Madrid-Barajas.

Lo que **Undertaker** duerme en un ataúd quizás merezca un comentario más extenso. **Undertaker** es uno de los luchadores más populares y más veteranos de la **WWE**, y es, lógicamente, uno de los más ricos. Y ya se sabe que a mayor riqueza, mayor tacañería. Y así como **Triple H** vive en una mansión, **Batista** en un palacio, **John Cena** en una litera, y **Rey Mysterio** en un cajón, **Undertaker** vive en el cementerio. Concretamente en una cripta (que de encantada no tiene nada, pero sí bastante polvo y telarañas, porque la asistenta sólo pasa una vez al mes). Y para no tener que hacer la cama, **Undertaker** decidió dormir dentro de un ataúd. Esto no debería sorprendernos, pues hay otros luchadores profesionales que viven en un ataúd, como por ejemplo **Chris Benoit**, **Eddie Guerrero** o **Owen Hart** (claro que éstos están muertos).

_Continuará…_

Los primeros en dejar review recibirán, si lo compran, un exclusivo DVD de la **WWE** que contiene:

-Los 13 episodios del culebrón "_La viuda alegre_" (con **Vickie Guerrero**, **Edge**, y la estrella invitada: Jim Carrey poniendo voz al fantasma de **Eddie Guerrero**).

-Las míticas tomas falsas de **Umaga**: "¿Seguro que este tatuaje en la cara luego se puede borrar?"

Y los programas piloto de la **WWE** nunca estrenados:

- "Bricolaje en casa", con **Triple H** y su mazo.

- "¿Cómo perder unos kilos ahora que viene el verano?", con **Big Show**.


	2. Los luchadores

-II-

El primer _casting_ que se hizo en la preciosa ciudad de Berlín (al norte de España) arrojó los siguientes luchadores:

* Una mole descomunal de músculo y fuerza bruta llamado David Franquista que presentó un _finisher_ (o golpe final) muy bélico: el garrote vil.

Fueron descartados otros luchadores con _finishers_ bélicos como: Yosu Ternera y su "tiro en la nuca"; Robespierre y su "le guillotín"; o la "bomba" de un tal Juan Carlos Navarro (que luego se convertiría en un brillante jugador de mus).

* Un pequeño y enmascarado luchador, el Príncipe Enigma, y su _finisher_: 091. Un _finisher_ tan terrible que siempre atraía ambulancias.

Fueron descartados otros pequeños luchadores como: Joselito (que se dedicó al cante, y cuya voz trastornó a **Brian Kendry** que desde entonces baila, él solo, una música que nadie más escucha).

* Un veterano luchador de las islas Palomares, con enorme envergadura y facciones mutantes: Uhfraga. Aunque no llegó a presentar ningún _finisher_ contundente, sus vaivenes en el ring confirmaron que, o iba borracho o dominaba el equilibrio.

Fueron descartados otros veteranos como: Augusto Pinochet y su finisher "avión de no retorno" porque sufría demencia senil desde los doce años; y Benedicto XVI y su arenga "_urbi et orbi_".

* Un par de hermanos, luchadores ambos, los hermanos Jardín. Yonathan y Yoshua. Siendo Yoshua el más espectacular con sus saltos desde la primera cuerda y su _finisher_: estornudo en el viento. Yonathan, por su parte, presentó _finisher_ propio: el trompo del destino (consistente en conducir un coche tuneado por un polígono industrial un viernes noche mientras se escucha "Camela").

Fueron descartados otros hermanos como José María Gutiérrez "Guti" y Sergio Ramos, (porque no son hermanos) y porque se presentaron al _casting_ de divas.

* Un pacifista amante de la música folk, que se presentó con unos tejanos rotos a la altura de las rodillas y una camiseta con el lema "flower power", llamado: Juan Almuerzo.

Otros pacifistas descartados fueron Henry Kissinger y su _finisher_ "cambio democracia por dictadura", y Adolf Hitler por haber fingido su propia muerte y no haber devuelto a la biblioteca un libro ("Winnie The Pooh, conquista el mundo").

* También fueron contratadas dos docenas de sillas plegables, una mesa (y)rompible, y una escalera, todo ello cortesía de la célebre marca de muebles saudí: AL-K-E-D

Aunque el _casting_ se realizó en la marítima ciudad de Berna (al norte de España) con luchadores locales, algunos ciudadanos americanos intentaron colarse. Así:

- Mister Bush y su _finisher_ "guerra preventiva" se presentó para el papel de **Mister Kennedy.**

- Y **Cody Rodhes**, que se presentó como asesor en la desinfección de letrinas y baños públicos.

_Continuará…_

Los primeros en dejar review recibirán, si lo compran, un exclusivo DVD de la **WWE** que contiene:

-El curso completo de inglés: "_Easy English_", con **El Gran Khali** (incluye la supervisión del certificado Oxford de **Vladimir Kozlov**).

-El especial: "_Nightmare before Christmas_" que incluye los villancicos de toda la vida, cantados por: **C.M. Punk**, **Randy Orton**, y **The Miz**

- Además de imágenes inéditas de incuestionable valor documental, nunca antes emitidas como:

**Shelton Benjamin** abriendo la puerta del camerino.

**Kofi Kingston** sacando una lata de una máquina de bebidas.


	3. Los shows

-III-

Con todos los luchadores en el gimnasio y **El Enterrador** buscando un nicho de su talla, se realizó una reunión de los managers con la finalidad de crear una serie de espectáculos que se sucederían, uno tras otro, con la única finalidad de mantener atenta a la audiencia.

Las citas estelares se adaptaron de la **WWE** original, así:

- Raselmenia pasó a llamarse Raselmenia.

- **Night of the champions** (donde los luchares se reúnen para ver un partido de la Champions League).

- **No way out** (en que los luchadores compiten contrarreloj para entrar en un vagón del metro de Tokio en hora punta).

- **Survivor series** - Supervivientes (torneo en que se abandona a los luchadores en la isla de LOST para luchar contra "Los Otros").

- **SummerSlam** (Torneo veraniego en que las estrellas de la lucha, compiten en fraticidas combate de voley-playa o de construcción de castillos de arena).

- **One night stand** (competición al _Singstar_ de Playstation).

- **Royal Rumble** – Battle Royale (donde los luchadores se enfrentaban a un grupo de adolescentes emos, antisociales, _hikikomoris_, y otras tribus urbanas de tendencias suicidas).

- **The Great American Bash** (en el que los luchadores realizan actividades puramente americanas: disparar, acostarse con animadoras y saludar a la bandera).

- **Money in the bank **- Coge el dinero y corre (un combate por parejas contra Luis Roldán y el Dioni).

- **Unforgiven **(batalla de deletrear palabras complejas, como "ñu" o "plátano").

- **Judgment day **(lucha por parejas consistente en intentar adivinar el título de una película mediante signos y gestos).

-** No mercy** (batalla de ajedrez entre **Shawn Michaels** y **Sir William Regal,** que empezó en el 1986 y donde aún no se ha logrado que **Michaels** mueva una pieza).

- **Last man standing match** (los luchadores corren alrededor de unas sillas plegables mientras suena el –largísimo- tema de entrada de **Undertaker**. Al apagar la música corren a sentarse, el que queda en pie es eliminado. A cada ronda se quita una silla (no vale ocupar más de una silla ¿eh, **Umaga**?).

Y esta es la historia real de una ficción basada en hechos inventados: cómo se ideó, creó, realizó y ¿fracasó? la franquicia española de la WWE: ole

-fin-

Idea original: Leo Bennacker

Dirección y Guión: **Hornswoggle**

Producción: _Tombstone_ Productions

Producción ejecutiva: **Booker T**, **JBL**, y **McMahon** _Entertainment_

Vestuario: **MVP**

Maquillaje: **Jeff Hardy** & **Umaga**

Iluminación: **Kane**

Efectos especiales: **Undertaker**

Asesoramiento histórico: **Jim Ross** & **Ric Flair**

Asesoramiento lingüístico: **Vladimir Kozlov**

Este fanfic es 100% reciclable, como lo acredita el trébol oficial de **Finlay.**

Agradecimientos:

· A los primeros y primeras en dejar review: _Khaos-Guita, ancary, Akatsuki-Tya, Kairi Minamoto, Irunachan, destr_,… Habéis logrado los auténticos DVD's de la **WWE. **Os serán enviados a vuestros hogares (permaneced atentos al buzón)*

· A los y las que lean este fanfic una vez completo y se animen a dejar review. Si te ha gustado el fanfic: díselo al autor. (Si no te ha gustado, díselo sin insultos…).

· Y a la **WWE**, y el canal de televisión Cuatro, que lo emite en España (aún con la censura a los "sillazos").

* Nota: leer esta línea exime al autor de la responsabilidad contraída si los DVD's de la **WWE** no os llegan jamás a vuestros hogares. Ha-ha (risa Nelson).

-

-

-- El autor tiene otros hilarantes fanfics, consulta su perfil --


End file.
